


Silenced

by December_Flower



Category: Hatebreed, Lamb of God (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December_Flower/pseuds/December_Flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wouldn't shut up. Written in July 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silenced

**Author's Note:**

> An old, but different story. Written over a year ago, this was when my writing style was a bit unpolished and... meh. And an experiment with a new ship. Also, maybe the first Hatebreed fic ever posted here?

He just wouldn't shut up.

Randy was sitting down on the sofa trying to read his new book, a Stephen King novel that he's always aspired to read. To his right was Jamey, kneeling next to him and chattering away mindlessly about things Randy could not care less to hear about whether it was upcoming tours, ideas of new morals in songs for Hatebreed or just downright inane topics. It's not that Randy was aloof enough to ignore Jamey, this was the first time he found it hard to concentrate with someone beside him. Randy was just used to being alone during his reading time but when Jamey was near him, things were different than they usually were.

A few times earlier, he had told Jamey to be quiet but just after about five minutes of silence, he would just start talking again and it almost seemed as if he became more and more irritating each time. But even if he wouldn't stay silent, Randy was finally able to tolerate him and block Jamey out so he can continue reading. He tucked a strand of black hair behind his ear and looked up from his book towards him. Randy couldn't help but realize that Jamey had quite a pretty face for a guy. He found him adorable and Jamey had taken the same opinion to Randy. They both secretly liked each other, but Randy knew how to silence him and prove their love.

Randy put the open book down on his lap so that he wouldn't lose the page he was on. "And then I thought that-" Jamey was cut off mid sentence when Randy forced him into a single kiss, their lips meeting for the first time against each other. While he cupped the right side of Jamey's face, he wrapped one arm around Randy's neck, running his fingers through the soft, almost velvet-like feel of his hair. Jamey's eyes were fluttering shut, but he had no choice but to keep them open. After a minute, they finally let go and stared each other in the face. Jamey looked as if he didn't know what happened just now, seeing that he was finally silent for once and that he was blushing. "Did... did you just kiss me?" he asked, sounding quieter than he originally was. "Yep. Bet you didn't see that coming," Randy confessed with a subtle smirk. Jamey had one last question to ask before he finally kept quiet.

"You know Randy, when you're finished, do you wanna, uh... make out?" he asked nervously.  
"There's no one else around, so that's not a problem. If you're up for it, we can take it a little further."


End file.
